


Крепкая хватка ласковых рук

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Выпороть бы тебя хорошенько. Плевать, что Датч скажет, научить бы тебя хорошим манерам, вот что.
Relationships: Susan Grimshaw/Karen Jones
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Крепкая хватка ласковых рук

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Firm Touch of a Soft Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668827) by littlestarofthewest. 



В отчаянном поиске избавления от летнего зноя Карен опускает руки в прохладную речную воду и брызгает себе на грудь. Даже стоя в проточной воде по щиколотки, в этом платье ей все равно нестерпимо жарко. Карен как раз подумывает о том, чтобы раздеться и искупаться, как слышит приближающиеся со стороны леса шаги.

Прежде чем она успевает что-либо сделать, из-за деревьев показывается Сьюзан — и одаривает ее смертоубийственным взглядом.

— Так и знала, ничегошеньки тебе доверить нельзя, — выплевывает она.

Чувствуя поднимающуюся в груди волну гнева, Карен указывает на корзину рядом.

— Я уже все постирала, так что отвалите. Я заслужила перекур.

— Сейчас ты узнаешь, чего заслужила, девка, — шипит Сьюзан. — Выпороть бы тебя хорошенько. Плевать, что Датч скажет, научить бы тебя хорошим манерам, вот что.

— Нормальные у меня манеры. Я не виновата, что вы такая мерзкая старая карга и только и знаете, что заставляете нас горбатиться с утра до ночи.

Не проходит и секунды, как Карен понимает, что хватила лишнего. Они со Сьюзан ругались бессчетное количество раз — но она никогда ее не оскорбляла. Не говоря ни слова, Сьюзан подходит к ней, и рука ее скользит по ремню на поясе.

— Никто, даже такая ленивая проспиртованная потаскуха, как ты, не посмеет меня оскорблять, — произносит она ледяным тоном.

Карен подумывает извиниться, но встретившись с ней взглядом, замирает. Она видела Сьюзан в гневе бессчетное количество раз, и даже в лучшие дни глупая затея переходить ей дорогу. Сейчас же в ее глазах плещется что-то еще; навроде голода, требующего утоления здесь и сейчас.

— А ну иди-ка сюда, девка, — говорит Сьюзан, снимая с себя ремень и складывая пополам.

Обычно Карен бы посмеялась на такое. Ей тут нечего бояться, в конце-то концов. Ну и чего Сьюзан сделает, уйди Карен прямо сейчас? Доложит Датчу? Карен встает и выходит из воды на траву. Сьюзан наблюдает за ней, водя пальцами по коже ремня.

Все внутри Карен вопит о том, что надо возвращаться в лагерь — но Сьюзан не сводит с нее глаз, и Карен следует к ней. Сьюзан кивает на землю перед собой.

— На колени.

Сердце в груди заходится, и Карен охватывает любопытство. Ей начинает казаться, что Сьюзан блефует, пытаясь завладеть ее послушанием — но она не собирается так легко сдаваться. Она опускается на колени, а потом, глядя на Сьюзан снизу вверх, наклоняется и встает на четвереньки.

Кроме журчания воды да птичьего щебетанья вокруг совсем тихо, и громче всего в ушах Карен шумит лишь собственное дыхание. Заставив ее сперва немного обождать, Сьюзан наконец подходит ближе и наклоняется к ней. Затем одним ладным движением задирает ей юбки на спину, открывая панталоны. Карен думает было, что вот здесь-де Сьюзан и остановится — но она стягивает с нее и эту тонкую ткань.

Теплый ветерок оглаживает голую кожу, и по телу Карен бегут мурашки. У нее еще есть возможность убежать — но она не шелохнется. Сьюзан проводит ладонью по ее спине.

— Запомни, где твое место, — говорит она.

Карен слышит резкий свист — и вместе с ним чувствует острую боль в районе задницы. Она вскрикивает от неожиданности, и тогда на нее опускается второй удар.

— Молчи, девка! А не то до вечера не управимся.

Карен прикусывает губу, но с новым ударом ремня все равно не сдерживает стона. Сьюзан шлепает ее еще дважды подряд, и Карен находит в себе силы не проронить ни звука.

— Вот так, — произносит Сьюзан более милостивым тоном.

Она дает Карен какое-то мгновение собраться, а потом ремень снова опускается на ее кожу. Теперь уже посильнее, и от этого Карен впивается пальцами в траву, и чувствует, как дрожат бедра. Она напрягает мышцы, чтобы следующий удар пришелся менее болезненным.

Карен уже знает, что ее ждет — и от этого новые удары ощущаются как-то иначе. Вначале ей больно по-прежнему, но потом, когда она делает вдох, тепло покалыванием растекается от задницы к спине и вниз, к бедрам. И лаской ползет дальше, между ног.

— Будешь меня слушаться, девка, — говорит Сьюзан после очередного удара. — Никаких мне тут пререканий, слышишь?

Карен молчит — и получает за это еще два удара.

— Да, мисс Гримшоу, — наконец выпаливает она. Это Сьюзан устраивает.

Она дает Карен небольшую передышку, а потом принимается снова, но теперь немного иначе. Большинство ударов по-прежнему приходится на ее зад, но некоторые охаживают бедра — и пару раз едва не задевают киску. И это самое худшее. Между ног начинает собираться жар, и Карен знает, что уже намокает.

И вскоре ей приходится сдерживать стоны уже не боли, а удовольствия. С каждым новым ударом она возбуждается все сильнее, а щеки наливаются румянцем, стоит ей подумать о том, что Сьюзан может все это заметить. Цепляясь пальцами о землю, Карен не может противиться желанию сжать бедра покрепче. Сьюзан продолжает хлестать ее, и на глазах Карен наворачиваются слезы.

Кожа горит, и с каждым ударом по телу прокатывается волна. И хоть к ее соскам никто не притрагивался, они теперь твердые и трутся о ткань платья. Карен хочется попросить пощады, но гордость заставляет молчать. Наконец, Сьюзан останавливается.

Она обходит Карен и подносит руку, чтобы приподнять ей подбородок и взглянуть в лицо.

— Будешь впредь слушаться и делать, как я скажу?

— Да, мисс Гримшоу, — отвечает Карен.

— Хорошая девочка, — говорит Сьюзан, отпуская ее. — Подойди сюда.

Карен подползает ближе, и новая боль пронзает ее. Сьюзан подводит ее к реке и садится рядом, потом опускает ладонь в воду, зачерпывает немного и плещет Карен на зад. Прохлада на изможденной коже — чистое наслаждение. Сьюзан делает так еще несколько раз, а потом проводит по ней холодной рукой.

Обычно Сьюзан практически никогда к ней не прикасается, поэтому от столь неожиданного проявления интимности у Карен перехватывает дух. Не переставая ласкать ее, Сьюзан льет прохладные струйки ей на бедра и киску, повторяя движения воды невесомыми движениями пальцев, и между ног Карен распускается возбуждение сильнее, чем прежде.

Сьюзан не оставляет это без внимания. Она ласкает ее припухшие нижние губы, а потом, водя пальцами меж складок плоти, вводит один внутрь, заставляя Карен стонать. Карен прикусывает губы, но Сьюзан хмыкает.

— Ничего страшного, дорогая. Можно погромче.

У Карен аж сбивается дыхание, как бы ей ни хотелось не быть сейчас столь возбужденной, но Сьюзан прекрасно понимает, что делает с ней. Она добавляет второй палец и медленно то вводит, то вытаскивает, в то же время дразня большим пальцем клитор. Движения так приятны, что Карен нетерпеливо подается бедрами на ее пальцы.

Жар в животе сворачивается узлом в знакомом напряжении — таком, которое она испытывает только сама с собой.

— Вот так, — говорит Сьюзан, — ты молодец. Заслужила небольшую награду.

Что-то в ее голосе сводит Карен с ума. Она не может припомнить, чтобы Сьюзан когда-либо говорила с ней так мягко или хвалила. У Карен так сильно дрожат ноги, что она едва может удержаться, когда горячими волнами от самого лона, растекаясь по всему телу, ее настигает оргазм.

Карен глубоко и жадно пытается отдышаться, пока Сьюзан ласково гладит ее по чувствительной коже.

— Побудь пока здесь немного, — прежде чем подняться, произносит она. — Позже дам тебе, чем помазать.

— Спасибо, мисс Гримшоу, — говорит Карен.

Сьюзан улыбается.

— Так и знала, что может из тебя выйти хорошая девочка.

Карен кивает — но как только Сьюзан исчезает, тянется рукой назад и проводит ладонью по коже. Уже не так больно, как прежде, но Карен знает, что последствия воспитания будут ощущаться еще достаточно долго. При мысли об этом сердце начинает биться чаще, и Карен не может не думать о всевозможных способах снова довести Сьюзан.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ласковая хватка крепких рук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963744) by [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K)




End file.
